


Scribbles and Bits (Starsky & Hutch)

by Quoshara



Series: Scribbles and bits... (story art) [4]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoshara/pseuds/Quoshara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for hardboiledbaby's fic "Two Sides of the Coin" which can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/78116">HERE.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribbles and Bits (Starsky & Hutch)

[](http://imgbox.com/zwvwSIab)


End file.
